


OC Siblings' Drabbles

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Bullying, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Identical Siblings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Original Character(s), Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: Little ficlets introducing some OC siblings of Owain’s. OC-centric. Hope y’all enjoy!





	OC Siblings' Drabbles

Sunlight shone down upon the clean white cobblestone of Castle Ylisstol. A child in apprentice mage robes walked along the path, a training tome in their arms. The royal crest decorated their cloak clasp, and they held their head high as they passed by those enjoying the afternoon sun.

They spotted some nobility along the path and tensed. But they kept their gaze forward, even if their pace increased. The nobles nodded, and they returned the gesture, but they couldn’t help but overhear as soon as their back was turned.

“You have to admire their diligence. Every day, learning magic.”

“Their father might be a bit eccentric, but they remind me of their aunt, the old Exalt.”

“Yeah. They have all of her calm grace, but none of her kindness.”

Darcy stiffened, but they resisted running. No, they would learn from their sorcerous father and put aside whatever the shallow, petty people said of them. So they told themself, as a tear slid down their cheek, as they rushed under the too-bright light to learn basic magics.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ho, mage of darkness,” Owain poked his head in the tent, “I require your aid! A ritual--”

The purple-robed figure within looked up from their book with a frown. Their freckled, dark skin; wavy, pale yellow-white hair; and grey-green eyes matched Owain’s perfectly, but the similarities ended there. “I’m not going to be your villain again,” they interrupted, calmly but firmly. “If you need real magical help, you know that father is better at rituals.” They flipped their long ponytail off their shoulder before looking back to their book with an air of finality.

“But Darcy,” Owain whined, “That was only once! A long time ago! And we need some cool dark magic effects for this one scene!” He stepped within and looked around the tidy, if sparse, tent. “You must have some tome that can do that, right?”

With a long-suffering sigh, Darcy closed their book. “Can’t someone else help you?” They held a hand up and began ticking down on their fingers, “Such as Laurent? Or his mother? Our father, maybe? Uncle Robin, perhaps? Maybe one of our five siblings? Possibly Tharja?”

Owain frowned at his sibling. “Well, everyone else seems busy… and we need to get this scene done today! We found the perfect spot for it.”

Darcy purposefully gestured towards their book. “Do I not also seem busy?” As Owain’s glanced at said book, they added, “I’m sure Morgan can figure it out. I assume they’re helping?”

“Well,” Owain began, stepping forward hesitantly. Darcy’s eyes narrowed as he continued, “Morgan can’t do it, because they’ll be part of the act. But you can! Please? Pleeeease, Darcy?” He clasped his hands and knelt and begged right before Darcy, “Pleeeease, I promise I won’t bug you ever again!”

“That’s a lie,” they stated dryly. “And no. I have things to do.” At Owain’s defeated look, they sighed again. “Sorry, Owain, you’ll have to figure something out.”

Owain squared his jaw with determination. Darcy noticed this and their brows furrowed with suspicion. “I knew you’d reject my plea,” he began, before snatching Darcy’s book and standing. “Then I’ll use your knowledge to figure it out myself!”

Darcy stared a moment at their brother. Then they closed their eyes and said with deliberate care, “Owain… have you fully reverted back to childhood? That isn’t even a spellbook, for Naga’s sake.”

They immediately regretted telling Owain so, for he eyed the book with narrow-eyed thoughtfulness. “Is this not a tome of darkest knowledge? A glossary of the deepest depths? Are you attempting to commune with those eldritch beings that slumber in the stars?” he mused aloud, looking skyward as if he could see these beings. As soon as he looked away, Darcy leapt to their feet and pulled forth Owain’s sword, the blade wobbling a bit in their untrained grip. Owain startled in surprise, sputtering, “H-hey! Give that back!”

“Only if you return my book,” Darcy answered, eyes narrowed.

“Only if you help us!” Owain countered and stepped forward, but Darcy stepped away for every step forward that Owain took. “Please. Come on, you’d just be reading all day anyway!”

To that, Darcy dryly observed, “I’m obviously not missing much.” Owain abruptly lunged; Darcy’s eyes widened and they stumbled to the side, finding themself next to the tent flap.

Owain prepared to try again before he realized that his sibling could escape. His eyes widened. “Wait--”

“Return my book, or I will escalate this,” Darcy warned as they inched closer and closer to the flap. They watched Owain’s eyes narrow, thinking. They watched Owain’s square his shoulders, determined. They made a mad dash out of their tent just as Owain lunged, and felt Owain’s fingers brush their cloak, failing to grasp it as they ran.

“Darcy! Wait!” Owain called out as he followed. Being more physically fit, Owain gained ground quickly. Darcy glanced back and grimaced, and in their distraction, ran into an armored body.

“Darcy.” The mage looked up into Frederick’s disapproving scowl. ”Why are you running through camp, waving around a sword?”

Before Darcy could response, Owain nearly ran into them. Then he grabbed his sword from Darcy’s slack grasp and held it aloft, “Ha! Oh, Frederick, greetings! We were merely… uh,” he paused as Frederick’s eyes narrowed further.

Half an hour later, Owain passed another plate to Darcy. His gloves were set aside, and bubbly lather was up to his elbows. Darcy accepted the plate and toweled it dry it before setting it aside with the others. The mage worked steadily but a little forcefully, glaring at each plate. Owain glanced at them, sheepishly, and as he passed over another plate said, “Hey, Darcy…”

Darcy paused mid-drying; they didn’t look at their brother. “... Yes?”

“I’m sorry.” The apology caused Darcy to look over, surprise on their face, as Owain continued, “I shouldn’t have grabbed your book like that, or kept bothering you. So… I’m sorry.”

Darcy’s expression softened. They set the plate aside with a soft sigh. “... I apologize for running around with your sword and getting us both in trouble, Owain. We’re even. I forgive you.”

“It’s no problem.” Owain grinned, and was rewarded with Darcy’s rare, serene smile in return. “Did you see how mad Frederick looked?”

“You should’ve asked him to be your villain, with such a scowl,” Darcy agreed. They hesitated, then added, “You know that Father will help with your scene. But… I’ll watch, if you like.”

Owain brightened at once. “Of course! You can participate if you want-”

“No, thank you, I’ll just watch.” As Owain hung his head, Darcy looked away to another plate and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry hummed, then looked down at the child beside him. “Those two?”

Darcy, standing precariously on a stool to see through the castle window, squinted until they spotted the two nobles. Then they nodded, “Yeah.”

“Well, don’t worry about those two,” Lissa added. The three of them were a tad crowded, trying to see out the same window, but none of them cared. “I’ll make sure they regret what they said.” She huffed.

Darcy stuck their tongue out at the distant figures, far below in the courtyard. Then they frowned and looked up at their parents. “... Am I really like Auntie Emmeryn?”

“In some ways,” Lissa admitted. She looked off, as if seeing a distant horizon. “I don’t know how she did it, or how you do it, but she was always calm. Even when happy, or sad… and there’s nothing wrong with that, either,” she insisted, snapping back to the present with a big frown. “You don’t have to be a saint to make me proud, Darcy.”

“Or me!” Henry added, and picked up Darcy to give a big hug. “You’re perfect the way you are. Now, let’s do something fun!” he said as he set Darcy down.

“Ok!” As Lissa and Henry walked off, Darcy turned to the window one more time, intent on making one last face at the distant nobles. Instead, they saw a pale yellow-green butterfly upon the sill. They stared at it, and it seemed to stare back before fluttering away into the sunlight.

“Darcy?” They turned at their mother’s call and quickly followed, giggling as she tried to convince Henry -not- to hex the nobles yet.

**Author's Note:**

> The OCs here will appear in future works, though not always as Henry’s kids. Note, this is only their second drabble collection appearance >;3
> 
> Please check out my personal/writing Twitter @Squishy_Jerry!


End file.
